fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blankslate
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Blankslate! Thanks for your edit to the File:LukaCrosszeria2.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 05:08, March 3, 2013 Hello Blank I noticed you putting up Rogue for the Fanon, and it got me thinking, when you're more adapted to the wiki, would u like to do a storyline in which his clone and Minerva meet up? If not then sorry to have disturbed you and welcome to the wiki. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Of course, take all the time you need, and thanks again for accepting. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 17:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Yo Yo Blank, we resolved the Mangetsu issue, remember? Let's just relax...and I can finally sleep lol The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 17:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to sound rude or anything, but any time you need to ask anything pertaining to the rules on this site, please ask me beforehand- I'm actually kinda levelheaded unless stuff pisses me off, like it unfortunately was earlier. Relax around me, man :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 18:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, under the same name, feel free to shoot me a message there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Though, he shouldn't have any at all; check User_blog:Perchan/Clones for the deets. Have a good day :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 20:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) just so you know, there are other characters on this wiki that use Rin as the base (i.e. Ryūgamine Shindo), so be careful not to use the same images that's just something the admins say so as no one ends up using the same characters by accident Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) eh, no big deal really, it was ment more to be an fyi and not much else so, yeah, don't worry about it Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) sure go ahead The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 21:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you help with an image I need to edit on Photoshop ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green Here.']]) 23:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=ReplacmentChar.png http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=RecplacmentChar2.png [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green Here.']]) 23:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I know it's probably impossible, but I wanted the Rinnegan removed, and the eye color changed to normal. [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green Here.']]) 23:15, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I actually thought it wasn't possible, thanks a lot. What did you use ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green Here.']]) 23:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead, Blanky :) I ain't got no problem with dat. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Fine. Whateves' I'll use another pic. Hope that doesn't piss you off =_= Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:32, January 12, 2015 (UTC)